Baby, I Can Feel Your Hello
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. OneShot. AU. Bagaimana agar tidak menjadi gila saat kau menyukai pria yang lebih muda? Menjauh? Merayunya? Lupakan. Sakura memang sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkap sejak Sasuke mengatakan 'halo'./"Aku pikir wanita benci menangis di depan umum?"/ "Aku tidak menangis, ini alergi."
**Title :** Baby, I Can Feel Your Hello

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Neither the song "Hello" by Beyonce.

 **Warning:** AU. Oneshot. Karena Sakura empat tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke, jadi OOC-able(?)

 **Summary:**

Bagaimana agar tidak menjadi gila saat kau menyukai pria yang lebih muda? Menjauh? Merayunya? Lupakan. Sakura memang sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkap sejak Sasuke mengatakan 'halo'.

.

.

.

Mengamati tingkah remaja selalu membuat aku terhibur. Kelompok anak pintar, pembuat masalah, pemandu sorak, atlit olahraga, emo, bahkan outcast—mereka yang memilih atau terpaksa sendirian karena diasingkan. Pada hakikatnya mereka semua berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Ini mengingatkan aku dengan _Gossip Girl_ , minus drama berlebihan dan selera berpakaian yang nyentrik.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Karin menggerutu, pinggulnya menyandar ke pintu mobil. "Aku mau pulang!" saat aku masih tidak bergerak, dia memutari mobil dan menarik lenganku. "Cepat! Aku tidak mau ada yang lihat kau menjemputku!"

Aku memutar bola mata, mengalihkan pandangan dari sekumpulan remaja yang bergerombol membentuk grup masing- masing. Tidak hanya karena aku ingin menceramahi Karin, namun karena aku merasa seperti _stalker_.

"Tenang, bisa? Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu dewasa dan menyadari betapa bodohnya sikapmu sekarang." Aku menggumam di akhir sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula kau seharusnya berlutut sambil berterimakasih kepadaku. Kaulah yang butuh aku jemput."

Karin mencibir namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku sedang dalam liburan musim panas. Jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi supir sementara adik manjaku yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sebenarnya Karin hanya bertingkah menyebalkan saat dia merasa bahwa aku membuatnya malu, contohnya sekarang.

"Kau lupa nasehatku tentang baju apa yang seharusnya kau pakai di tempat umum?" Karin mendesis marah melihat pakaianku. Nada sebal dalam suaranya terdengar jelas, "Kau sangat berantakan. Kita harus pergi, sekarang!"

Karin sendiri memakai seragam sekolah, aku mengakui bahwa adikku terlihat cantik dengan seragam yang menempel ketat namun masih sopan. Tapi dia memang selalu cantik dan membuat t-shirt dan celana pendek lama terlihat mewah. Aku menunduk melihat baju yang aku kenakan, kaos merah dengan lambang universitas di bagian dada yang sudah terlalu sering dipakai dan jeans pendek dengan cipratan cat warna warni. Jelas sekali bukan pakaian yang baru saja keluar dari majalah _fashion_.

"Aku sedang belajar," aku menahan senyum terhibur.

"Tentu saja. Kau sedang libur musim panas dan kau memilih mengambil dua kelas tambahan. Kau membuat aku bergidik."

"Aku bosan!" aku membela diri, "Mana bisa orang berhenti belajar dari enam kelas sehari menjadi tidak ada kelas sama sekali?"

"Kau kan punya pekerjaan!"

"Hanya beberapa jam dan setelah itu tidak melakukan apa- apa. Cepat masuk, orang- orangmu mulai menonton."

Karin akhirnya mendengarkanku, dia masuk ke dalam BMW yang awalnya milik sepupu jauh kami. Saat aku akan membuka pintu mobil, aku mendengar siulan keras. Sedikit bingung, aku memutar kepala dan menahan geraman melihat empat remaja lelaki dengan wajah tampan.

"Karin," kataku keras agar adikku mendengarnya, " teman- temanmu ingin bicara."

"Apa?" gumamaan terdengar saat Karin menurunkan kaca mobil. "Oh."

Aku melirik Karin yang kini terlihat membeku menatap teman laki- lakinya yang berambut putih. Auranya sangat arogan namun wajah dan tubuh kurusnya bahkan membuat aku ingin meliriknya dua kali. Sayang sekali aku enggan berurusan dengan anak remaja.

Mungkin karena aku sudah kepala dua, tepatnya dua puluh satu. Menyembunyikan senyum, aku melangkah menjauh. "Aku ke sana dulu," aku menunjuk _Starbuck_ di seberang jalan, "SMS kalau sudah selesai."

Aku setengah berlari melewati tempat parkir, memasukan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Antrian cukup panjang yang sebagian diisi siswa SMA yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah, tempat duduk yang disediakan juga penuh. Aku berdiri di belakang seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah asik berbicara di telepon sebelum mengecek jam di ponsel.

"Halo, Aku mengingatmu."

Suara itu mengagetkanku, dan saat aku berbalik, mataku menangkap sepasang jelaga hitam yang mengingatkan aku tentang langit malam kesukaanku. Dia adalah salah satu dari teman pemuda yang menemui Karin tadi, namun sekarang dia sendirian. Rambut yang sama hitam terlihat berantakan tersapu angin, kulitnya seputih gading tanpa noda. Aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu lama menatapnya.

"Maaf?" aku maju satu langkah mengikuti antrian yang maju perlahan.

Dia mengikuti di belakangku. "Aku bilang aku mengingatmu," saat menyadari ekspresi bingung di wajahku semakin bertambah, dia tersenyum tipis sebelum meneruskan, "kau juga sekolah di sini."

"Oh. Iya, benar." Aku mengamatinya lebih dekat, namun tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku memang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan adik kelas dan drama mereka dulu. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, jelas sekali drama mengelilingi pemuda ini. Drama biasanya mengelilingi mereka yang berparas menawan. Mungkin sudah diprogram secara genetik atau apa, aku tidak tahu.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

Aku menawarkan tanganku untuk menyalaminya. "Sakura Haruno." Aku membersihkan tenggorokan dan memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan tanpa malu Sasuke. Menghindari keheningan yang canggung, aku kembali mengecek ponsel. Tidak tahan lagi dengan Sasuke yang masih menatapku tanpa henti, aku kembali membuka mulut. "Jadi, adikku dan temanmu sedang ada masalah?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu lalu mengangguk mengisyaratkan antrian kembali berkurang. "Suigetsu mencintai Karin."

Aku tersenyum, "Benarkah? Itu manis."

"Kau ambil jurusan apa?"

Pemuda yang aneh, aku memperhatikan dia yang sedang melihat lambang Uni-ku di dadaku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku baru sadar bahwa dia sedang memandani dadaku dan aku membiarkannya. Dengan wajah merona, aku berbalik tanpa terlihat mencurigakan. Bagus. Merona karena anak berusia delapan belas tahun. "Astrofisika," jawabku. Dia bersiul pelan menandakan dia terkesan, membuat aku tertawa melihat wajahnya. "Kalau kau ingin masuk apa?"

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu. Karena pilihanku tidak terdengar sekeren 'astrofisika'."

Aku tersenyum, "Aku beritahu rahasia ya, sebenarnya itu tidak sekeren kedengarannya. Nama itu hanya menyembunyikan siksaan di dalamnya."

"Aku ingin masuk seni." Semu merah muda menghiasai wajah megah Sasuke, sedikit membuat aku terkejut, diikuti senyum tipis yang membuat perutku berputar. "Tapi major-nya bisnis."

"Kau memang kelihatan seperti tipikal pemuda bisnis." Aku menatapnya penasaran, "Jadi, seni dan bisnis? Aku jarang mendengar keduanya digabungkan."

"Ya, alasannya klise," katanya samar, "saat kau ingin melakukan sesuatu dan orangtuamu menginginkan hal lain, maka kau ambil keduanya."

"Aku yakin tidak akan seburuk itu," suaraku terdengar lembut menghibur. Teman- temanku sering mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki insting keibuan yang kuat yang keluar seketika saat merasa ada yang merasa sedih. "Mungkin setelah satu tahun berlalu, kau bisa membicarakannya lagi dengan orangtuamu, setidaknya kau sudah mau mencoba. Jadi kalau kau frustasi di tengah jalan, maka kau bisa menyalahkan kelas bisnismu."

Sebenarnya komentarku tidak sepenuhnya candaan, namun melihat wajah Sasuke cerah terhibur, membuat aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membuat orang tertawa hanya dengan satu komentar lucu. Memikirkannya, membuat wajahku pucat, beruntung giliranku memesan sudah tiba.

"Iced Caramel Macchiato," pesanku cepat, "Sakura," aku menambahkan saat pelayan menanyakan namaku. Satu tangan melingkari pergelangan tanganku saat aku akan memberikan uang, suara yang dalam terdengar dari belakangku, "Dua, terimakasih."

Hampir tidak percaya, aku melihat Sasuke membayarkan minumanku. Memiringkan kepala, aku menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku akan membayarmu," kataku berikeras.

Sasuke menyeringai miring, "Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

Tidak bisa menahannya, aku menggeleng dan tersenyum geli, terhibur. Aku lupa betapa piawainya seorang remaja. Pria di kehidupanku sehari- hari biasa menganggapnya seperti kakak perempuan karena perlakuanku pada mereka.

"Kau sangat baik pada orang asing," kataku saat kami menunggu pesanan jadi,"terimakasih, ya."

"Aku tidak bercanda tentang kau mentraktirku besok-besok."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Apa biasanya begini caramu mencari teman? Aku harus menakui bahwa caramu efektif."

"Iya kan?" dia menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya, aku mencoba mempertahankan senyum di wajah dan bukannya menatap lekat tubuh Sasuke seperti yang aku inginkan.

"Kau benar- benar tidak mengingatku, ya?" Kalimatnya membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah sambil mengernyitkan alis. "Tidak," kataku, "ingatkan aku?"

"Kalau kau lupa, lebih baik aku tidak membahasnya," suaranya sedikit mengejek, namun melihat wajah penasarnku, dia mendengus. "Kau pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku terlibat perkelahian dengan Neji Hyuuga karena kau tahu aku bisa dikeluarkan dari tim basket kalau pelatih mengetahuinya. Entah bagaimana kau juga menyelamatkan Hyuuga."

Mendenggar penjelasannya, aku mulai mengingat adegan beberapa tahun silam. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, "Sasuke Uchiha?" kataku setelah benar- benar mengingatnya. "Kau…maksudku…" aku mengayunkan tanganku sebatas pundak mengingat tinggi badan Sasuke waktu itu. "Wow," aku terkekeh, "aku terkesan."

"Aku tampan, huh?"

Tertawa, aku memukul bahunya pelan, "Dulu kau imut, sekarang juga."

"Huh, terimakasih. Aku juga selalu berpikir kau cantik."

Aku tersenyum lebar mengabaikan rasa hangat di pipiku. "Aku sedang pakai jeans belel dan t-shirt yang terlau sering dicuci. Kau pandai membuat seoang gadis merasa cantik."

Seringai pelan menghiasi bibirnya, aku tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan saat Sasuke dengan jelas menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh tubuhku dengan mata berkilau. Tangan kananku bergerak sebelum aku menyadarinya.

"Ow." Sasuke tertawa namun tidak berusaha mengelus pipinya yang merah sebelah. Mungkin sama sekali tidak meraa sakit. Aku merengut merasakan telapak tanganku yang berkedut sakit. "Itu bukan reaksi biasa yang aku dapat. Aku minta maaf, jujur saja memang aku penasaran dengan reaksimu."

"Huh, dasar."

Namaku dipanggil bersamaan dengan nama Sasuke, dengan cepat aku mengambil minuman dingin dan manis itu. Aku berbalik setelah ragu beberapa saat untuk melihat seringai puas di wajahnya. Aku tidak menahan kecurigaan di wajahku, " Terimakasih lagi, untuk minumannya. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Mungkin," jawabnya, dan karena dia tidak melihat wajahku, aku tersenyum sambil membuka pintu.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kau di kampus," sebuah suara dalam terdengar dari arah belakang, aku merasakan jantungku melompat ke tenggorokan saat aku menolehkan kepalaku perlahan. Rasanya aneh melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak dalam balutan seragam sekolah. Bukan berarti itu membuat ketampanannya berkurang. Bahkan hanya dengan _t-shirt_ dan _sweater_ serta celana pendek dan poni yang menempel di dahi karena keringat, dia masih membuat orang di sekitarnya menoleh untuk menatapnya sedikit lebih lama. Sasuke melepaskan _earphone_ dan melangkah mendekat.

Aku terperangah, "Kau masuk ke sini?"

Dia memandang sekeliling dan menjawab santai, "Iya."

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap normal. Membenarkan posisi buku di lengan, aku bergeser untuk memberikan akses agar tidak menghalangi jalan. "Kalau begitu kita akan sering bertemu," gumamku lebih kepada diri sendiri, "jadi bagaimana sejauh ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak orang yang menanyakan itu padaku."

"Jawab saja," aku terkekeh.

"Suasananya beda," jawabnya. "Sangat berbeda. Aku benci asramanya, jadi aku sedang mencari apartemen. Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai tahun depan," dia merengut, "teman sekamarku jorok."

Aku mengangguk, "Sasuke yang malang. Bagaimana dengan kelasnya?"

"Cukup mengejutkan karena aku menikmatinya," dia tersenyum tipis, sebelum meneruskan. "Kau sedang pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Oh, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang untuk menaruh ini lalu makan siang." Aku mengangkat tumpukan buku di lenganku sebelum Sasuke mengambilnya. "Hey!"

"Aku antar," tawarnya gampang, mulai melangkah walau dia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana aku tinggal. Aku setengah berlari di sampingnya, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan tatapan menilai di wajahku. Dia melirikku sekali, namun tidak berkomentar selain mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

"Terimakasih," aku mengambil kembali bukuku sesampainya kami di depan apartemenku. Kalimat selanjutnya menyusul sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya, "Mau mampir untuk makan siang?"

Mata Sasuke berkilat cerah, membuat wajahku terbakar, namun dia hanya berjalan melewatiku. "Aku kira aku harus memaksa masuk tadi."

Aku terbatuk menahan malu. Pemuda ini. "Percaya diri seperti biasa."

"Karena kau tidak akan menganggap serius pria yang malu- malu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke mendorongku menuju pintu. Aku hanya sedang menepati janjiku tentang minuman yang dibayarkan Sasuke pada musim panas beberapa bulan lalu dan karena dia sudah mengantarku pulang. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang aku coba yakinkan pada diriku saat membuka pintu. Aku bahkan tidak percaya bagaimana aku bisa mengundangnya masuk, aku memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona di pipiku. Ini menggelikan, Sasuke memiliki potensi menjadi teman yang baik, wajahnya yang sangat tampan bukan masalah.

"Ada apa?"

Aku melompat dari pikiranku dan merengut menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau menatapku begitu," katanya dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Bukan apa- apa," kataku terlalu cepat, "kau mau makan apa? Aku sedang ingin makan pasta, tapi kau boleh memilih. Apa kau haus?" aku tidak bisa menahan kecerewetanku. Insting alami yang semakin meningkat jika ada di rumah. Aku meraih buku dan tasku dan meletakannya di meja kopi sambil menyuruh Sasuke duduk.

"Apa saja boleh," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit untuk membantu, namun aku menahannya, mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tamu dan dia harus membiarkan aku berperan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik. Wajah terhibur di wajahnya terlalu tampan dan membuat aku melangkah menuju dapur dengan cepat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengacak- acak rambutnya seperti kebiasaan nenekku.

Selama dua jam ke depan, aku melayaninya layaknya seorang ibu untuk membuang jauh- jauh perasaan menggelikan yang aku rasakan.

.

.

.

Malangnya, aku memang sudah terjebak sejak pertama dia mengatakan 'Halo'. Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pemuda yang baik, pandai dan fakta bahwa dia mau mundur dan menghargai keinginanku untuk menjadi temannya, membuktikan betapa menawannya dia. Dia mengantarku ke kampus, membawakan obat dan sup saat aku sakit, membawakan banyak sekali _cupcakes_. Itu jelas menjadikannya salah satu teman terbaikku. Dia memiliki selera humor yang baik di balik topeng ' _cool'_ yang dia pasang dan dia mencintai seni.

Dan, oke, dia terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan _suit_ , dan dia sering memakai _suit_ karena kelas bisnisnya.

Namun itu tidak penting, karena aku memperlakukannya seperti semua pria di hidupku, dan sepeti semua pria di hidupku, dia menerimanya. Sesekali aku berharap dia akan membuatku terkejut dengan memaksakan perasaannya, namun dengan perlakuanku yang seperti seorang ibu, mungkin membuat kesempatan untuk tertarik secara seksual kepadaku menghilang. Bukan berarti dia akan tertarik padaku, karena aku melihat tipe gadis yang biasa bersamanya.

Hidupku sangat menyedihkan.

Sebuah tangan maskulin dengan segelas kopi muncul di depan mataku. "Kenapa dengan wajah murungmu?" Sai Shimura menyerahkan kopi dan mendudukan diri di depanku. Aku tersenyum berterimakasih, bersyukur mendapatkan distaksi dari tugas kuliah. "Aku melihatmu saat mengantri. Biasanya aku harus menarik paksa bukumu agar mendapatkan perhatianmu."

"Kau saja yang tidak mengerti tekanan yang aku rasakan karena tidak suka dengan materi tugas kali ini." candaku lalu menyesap kopi sebelum meneruskan, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir bahwa aku sudah terlalu lama di sini." Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling café yang memang aku datangi untuk menyelesaikan tugas jika bosan dengan suasana perpustakaan. Sai adalah partner Lab-ku sejak tahun pertama. Kami mulai berteman sejak aku menumpahkan sekaleng soda di makanannya di minggu awal kuliah. Lihat? Kejadian yang berpotensi menjadi sebuah kisah cinta, namun gagal dari awal. Aku selalu ingin merapikan kerah bajunya yang berdiri, walau tahu dia akan memarahiku karena katanya kerah bajunya memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Heh, remaja.

"Apa ini karena pemuda yang terus kau pandangi saat kau pikir dia tidak lihat?"

"Sai!" aku mendesis, menundukan wajah, "Kau bicara apa? Aku hanya sedang melihat jam."

"Apa?" dia menunjukan senyum palsu andalannya. "Jelas aku menyadari gelagatmu, kalau kau tertarik, dia pasti spesial."

Aku mulai mengumpulkan kertas di meja untuk bersiap pergi, namun Sai ikut berdiri dan mengambil kopiku yang hampir terlupakan.

Ia memberikanya dengan wajah puas. "Ini punyamu."

"Awas saja, aku tidak mau membuatkan kue itu untukmu."

"Apa? Itu kejam! Aku bahkan sudah membeli bahannya." Dia mulai memasang wajah memelas, membuat kemarahanku menghilang, karena aku memang tidak benar- benar marah. "Aku bahkan akan belajar menghias agar kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Aku mencoba memberikan tatapan setajam mungkin, namun Sai hanya menghias wajah tampannya dengan senyuman, membuat aku menyerah.

Dia tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum aku mengatakan apapun.

"Hei, Sakura baru saja membicarakanmu."

Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa Sai tengah memiringkan kepala untuk melihat melewatiku, perutku berputar. Kapan terakhir aku merasa seperti ini? Saat SMA? Dengan segan aku memutar kepala dan melihat Sasuke di belakangku, yang tengah mengangkat alis dan pandangan penuh tanya.

Baiklah, aku tetap akan memanggangkan kue untuk Sai, namun setelah itu aku jejalkan ke dalam hidungnya.

"Hai," sapaku, bahkan memberikan satu senyum untuk pacar Sasuke yang tengah menggandeng tangannya, "Hai Tenten." Gadis cantik berambut coklat itu tersenyum hangat, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tidak buruk," Tenten menyikut Sasuke main- main, "dia baru saja mengajariku mengerjakan tugas matematika yang aku dengar pernah kau ajarkan pada Sasuke selama berjam- jam."

"Hey, tidak berjam-jam," Sasuke membela diri, namun mengedip ke arahku. "Lagipula, angka itu seperti bahasa ke dua untuk Sakura. Aku harus menahan ancaman membunuh dan tatapan kecewa darinya."

Mereka semua tertawa, Sai dengan sopan mengenalkan diri saat Sasuke kembali menatapnya penuh tanya. Aku dan Sai berpamitan untuk pergi tidak lama kemudian, setelah sampai di luar café, Sai menghela nafas.

"Sial, Sakura, aku—"

"Jangan," aku memotongnya, membenci suaraku yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Aku menghindari mata Sai karena mataku sendiri terasa tersengat. Yang sebenarnya adalah hal bodoh, aku bukannya mencintai Sasuke atau apa. Aku hanya naksir biasa dan bukannya memujanya.

"Sakura—" namun Sai tidak meneruskan dan hanya merangkulku ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Menggelikan, aku seperti sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Sasuke, namun aku tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan aku benar- benar jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana bisa aku terus menghabiskan waktu bersamanya jika tahu perasaanku padanya saat dia memiliki kekasih? Aku mungkin tanpa sengaja menunjukan tanda, tidak jelas namun tetap saja tanda.

Pada akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengunjunginya saat aku mendengar bahwa dia sedang sakit. Namun Tenten sudah ada di sana, dan aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam…entah situasi canggung seperti apa yang menungguku. Maka aku meninggalkan sup yang aku masak sendiri, obat dan kompres pereda panas pada Tenten dan pulang untuk bertemu Sai dan menyiapkan kuis untuk besok yang aku tahu akan aku lewati dengan baik.

"Aku mendengar kau datang ke apartemenku," Sasuke tersenyum di sisi lain pintu, "aku datang ke sini untuk berterimakasih."

Aku membuka pintu semakin lebar untuk mengizinkannya masuk. "Kau tidak bisa beterimakasih lewat SMS?" responku ringan, namun sebenarnya serius. Aku belum mandi dan sedang memasak, karena apronku sedang dicuci , maka aku mengenakan baju paling tidak menarik agar tidak kotor.

"Mana bisa aku mengirimkan _cupcakes_ ini lewat SMS?" dia menyodorkan kotak putih dengan seringai tampan di wajahnya lalu melangkah menuju dapur seperti di rumahnya sendiri.

Wajahku pucat mengikutinya.

"Terimakasih, _sweetheart_ ," kataku dengan senyum kecil sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Sup ayam itu memang sudah ada di dalam lemari pendinginku, bukannya sengaja aku buat untukmu."

Sasuke meletakan tasnya di kursi, seringainya terlihat dipaksakan mendengar komentarku.

"Lapar?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir sembari mengecek oven.

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia mengatakan, "Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Bingung, aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke tengah menunduk memandangi meja. "Masuk ke mana?"

"Saat kau datang ke apartemenku kemarin. Aku tidak sedang tidur, tahu." Dia menatapku, "Aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan Tenten, tapi kau tidak masuk."

"Oh, itu. Aku ada janji dengan Sai untuk belajar bersama," jawabku gampang, "aku pikir kau sedang tidur. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

Sasuke terlihat frustasi namun saat menyadari aku sedang menatapnya, wajahnya kembali normal. "Oh."

Aku memiliki radar saat melihat orang sedang kesulitan, dan melihat Sasuke meremas rambutnya putus asa, aku tahu dia ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Aku meninggalkan oven dan mencoba untuk tidak menanyainya macam- maca. Di belakang Sasuke, tanganku melayang menuju belakang kepala, leher, dan pundak… di mana aku harus menyentuhnya? Akhirnya aku mengelus lengan lalu duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin dia mau menceritakan apa yang sedang mengganggunya.

"Aku bukan pembaca pikiran, Sasuke."

"Ini…" dia menutup mata dan mencubit pangkal hidungnya. Dia kelihatan sedikit gamang, "Bukan apa- apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin bersamamu sejak kemarin."

Hatiku menghangat. "Bukan masalah. Aku tahu kapan harus diam,"candaku sambil bangkit. Sisa sore hari kami habiskan sambil bermalas- malasan, makan malam dan berbaring di depan televisi, menonton film aksi yang Sasuke suka dan aku benci. Film sudah berakhir saat aku membuka mata dan merasakan sesuatu menyandar di kepalaku, membuat aku terkekeh geli.

"Jangan bergerak," gumam Sasuke malas, suaranya dalam dan serak membuat aku merona seperti gadis remaja, "aku sudah nyaman."

"Bagaimana denganku, ada kepala sekeras batu di atas kepalaku."

"Aku tersinggung."

Aku tersenyum, "Begini, aku akan pindah agar kau bisa berbaring dengan nyaman. Lehermu pasti sakit."

Saat aku akan bangkit, lengan Sasuke menindih pinggulku, menahanku dengan berat badannya. Ini adalah posisi yang canggung dan sangat tidak nyaman, karena aku sangat menyadari tubuh keras berotot yang menempel di punggungku. Jika aku bergerak ke belakang sedikit, aku bisa merasakan dadanya yang naik turun saat dia bernafas pelan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan tindakanmu," gumamku saat Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku bilang agar jangan bergerak." Aku bisa mendengar senyum di suaranya. Aku merasakan Sasuke semakin menarikku lebih dekat, rahangnya ia istirahatkan di ceruk leherku dengan santainya. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya menghirup kulitku.

Jelas sekali aku sedang bermimpi. Ini adalah mimpi, Sasuke bukan orang yang senang melakukan kontak fisik. Oke, mungkin dia senang, tapi tidak denganku! Tidak seperti ini! Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melompat, karena bisa membuatnya curiga. Maksudku, dua orang teman biasa tidur bersisian seperti ini setiap saat, kan?

Oke, jelas tidak dengan teman lelaki, kecuali kalau mereka sama- sama suka. Tapi ini tidak begitu, pria dan wanita memang memiliki sifat asli untuk saling _flirting_... ini tidak berarti apapun. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu mengantuk, dan dia menyukai wangi tubuhku—

Kalau saja aku sudah mandi, dan aku belum, jadi jelas bukan kerena wangiku. Mungkin karena tubuhku nyaman ia jadikan guling.

Iya, pasti itu.

…kenapa perempuan selalu banyak berpikir, sih? Sebal, aku memutar bola mata.

"Kalau kau semengantuk ini, mungkin kau sebaiknya pulang," saranku pada akhirnya, tidak tahan lagi dengan panas tubuh Sasuke yang menempel di punggungku tanpa memikirkan... sesuatu. "Atau, aku bisa ambilkan selimut dan bantal. Atau kau bisa tidur di ranjangku, sangat nyaman di sana." Aku mulai mengoceh.

"Diam, Sakura," gumamnya di telingaku sebelum melemparkan kaki ke atas pahaku. Suhu wajahku mungkin menyaingi panas matahari. "Ini sangat nyaman."

"T-tentu saja." Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? " _Well_ , karena kau sudah merasa nyaman… aku mau mandi dulu." Aku memindahkan lengan dan kakinya dari tubuhku dan mencoba memasang senyum hangat seorang kakak perempuan. Sama sekali gagal saat melihat wajah mengantuk dan tatapan sayu khas bangun tidur superseksi di mata Sasuke.

Ini tidak benar. Senyumku terasa ketat , aku memutar tubuh menjauhinya. "Aku butuh teman kencan," gumamku sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dengan seseorang yang tidak aku manja, seseorang yang lebih dewasa dariku.

.

.

.

Aku benar- benar tidak tahan memakai _heels_ ini.

Sahabat Sai, Ino, merengut menatap wajah ingin melarikan diriku. "Kau perlu keluar, Sakura. Sai bilang padaku bahwa kau sedang merana—"

"Merana?! Katakan padanya untuk…"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu minum dan mabuk agar kau tidak mengingat apapun. Kita sudah lama tidak jalan berdua!" gadis pirang cantik itu terlihat berapi- api. Memang aku jarang bertemu dengannya akhir- akhir ini, namun aku tahu Ino hampir putus asa menghadapi sikap Sai. Ino juga terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui kecemburuannya setiap kali Sai pergi berkencan. Aku memilih untuk tidak mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Itu bukannya Sai?" aku menunjuk ke satu sudut, mungkin waktunya tidak begitu tepat karena Sai tengah mencondongkan tubuh ke teman kencannya untuk mendengarkan entah apa yang gadis berambut coklat itu katakan. Ino merengut dan menarik tanganku menuju meja bar, "Ups," gumamku menyadari suasana hati Ino berubah muram.

"Temani aku minum," kata Ino, menyodorkan satu gelas ke tanganku. Dia sudah memesan enam gelas kecil minuman, sebelum aku membuka mulut, Hinata mulai meminumnya. Tiga gelas selanjutnya, aku akhirnya bisa membawa Ino menjauh dari bar menuju lantai dansa. Semoga saja dengan menari, alkohol di dalam tubuhnya sedikit berkurang, namun sangat sulit membuatnya berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Ini hebat!" Ino berteriak senang padaku yang tengah memelototi seorang pria yang mencoba berdansa di belakang Ino. "Kita harus lebih sering… _OH_! Sering melakukan ini!" dia hampir terjatuh menabrakku, "Ayo ambil minum lagi!"

"Tidak!" teriakku sambil mencari alasan, "Um… ayo cari udara segar dulu! Setelah itu baru minum lagi." Ya. Maksudku minum air putih.

Ino menjadi super bahagia jika sedang mabuk, dia seketika mengangguk riang menerima tanganku yang menuntunnya ke beranda. Segera Ino menyadari keberadaan Sai yang tengah merokok di sana.

"Oh, lihat, ada Sai!" suara Ino seperti bernyanyi, dia memukul lengan Sai untuk menyapanya, membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu terkejut. "Bagaimana kabarmu di sore yang indah ini?"

"Ino," wajahnya membentuk senyum palsu andalannya lalu memeluk Ino sebelum berhenti, "Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak."

"Iya," aku menjawab mewakili, tersenyum saat Sai akhirnya menyadari kehadiranku. "Hai Sai. Dia butuh udara segar."

"Iya," Sai merengut menatap Ino yang sedang sibuk mencoba berdiri di tempat yang sama."Apa yang kau pakai?"

"Gaun," jawab Ino mendengus, "kata Sakura gaun ini bagus."

"Memang," aku mengangguk.

"Ini terlalu terbuka," timpal Sai seketika. Aku mendengus melihat reaksi Sai, walau gaun Ino menutup bagian atas tubuh indahnya, gaun itu hanya mencapai setengah paha dan memperlihatkan kaki indah Ino.

"Dada teman kencanmu bahkan hampir keluar," aku membela Ino, "dan pantatnya kelihatan."

"Itu beda," kata Sai membela diri. "Ino itu.. dan yang dia pakai… maksudku—"

"Penjelasanmu masuk akal," kataku sarkastik, membuat Sai mendengus frustasi dan Ino menggumam, "Aku rasa aku mau muntah."

Wajah ceria Ino menghilang, digantikan kernyitan dahi. Aku akan meraihnya saat Sai sudah lebih dulu menahan Ino dengan lengannya. "Biar aku saja," kata Sai semakin merengut menatap Ino. "Kau tidak apa- apa aku tinggal sebentar?" tanya Sai padaku, terlihat khawatir.

Aku hampir tekekeh geli melihat kekhawatiran Sai, "Tidak masalah! Aku tidak mabuk," tidak begitu mabuk, "dan aku membawa ponsel."

Saat mereka menghilang menuju toilet, aku baru menyadari bahwa ponselku ada di dalam tas Ino. Sial.

Memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka selesai, aku berjalan menuju bar dan memesan minum lagi. Tubuhku cukup toleran terhadap alkohol, walau aku tahu aku akan menyesalinya di pagi hari saat kepalaku terasa akan meledak atau saat aku memuntahkan isi perutku.

Aku mencoba berpura- pura seperti aku sedang sendirian di bar, depresi dengan kehidupan. Seperti adegan klise di dalam film. Aku bahkan duduk sedikit menunduk untuk menambah efek dramatis. Sekarang aku hanya perlu seseorang yang bertanya, "Hari yang buruk?"

Lalu aku akan menjawab, "Minggu yang buruk, lebih tepatnya."

Aku mendongak berharap melihat bartender yang ramah dan perhatian, namun bartender malam ini kelihatannya membenci pekerjaannya, atau membenci hidupnya, jadi sepertinya aktingku menjadi wanita depresi tidak akan membuatnya terhibur.

Mungkin aku bisa mencoba menggoda seseorang dan mendapatkan minuman gratis.

…tidak. Atau mungkin…

Mataku menyapu sekeliling, dan menemukan orang berpasang- pasangan di sekitarku. Well, setidaknya aku berperan menjadi salah satu adegan klise di bar. Seorang wanita single kesepian yang minum sampai pingsan, kalau saja nanti aku pingsan. Tapi aku tidak kesepian, aku hanya single.

Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan? Ini pasti efek alkohol.

"Ternyata benar."

Aku mendongak untuk melihat suara yang sepertinya berbicara padaku, Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali. Menurut adegan klise, pemeran utama laki- laki seharusnya marah melihat aku di bar sendirian, namun melihat seringai di wajahnya, jelas sekali kalau Sasuke tidak marah. Mengecewakan sekali.

"Hai," kataku, menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahku yang seketika dia duduki, "sedang apa di sini?"

"Mungkin sama alasannya denganmu."

 _"Girls night out?"_

"…oke, tidak." Dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, "Temanku menarikku ke sini," Sasuke menatap sekeliling, "jadi mana temanmu?"

"Muntah, di toilet dengan satu teman lain," jelasku, "aku lupa kalau ponselku ada padanya, jadi aku menunggu sampai mereka selesai lalu pulang." Aku mengikuti gesturnya melihat sekeliling, "Jadi kau dengan siapa?"

"Teman- teman," Sasuke mengedikan bahu. Aku kembali menatap sekeliling namun tidak melihat seorangpun yang sedang menunggu Sasuke. Aku tersenyum dan menyesap minumanku lagi. Sejak kejadian di apartemenku sore itu, aku merasa berdebar saat berada dekat dengan Sasuke sampai aku sadar aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ini terlalu intens, dan mengganggu akal sehatku. Tentu saja ini sama sekali tidak berarti apapun untuk Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak membahasnya sama sekali.

Terkadang, wanita terlalu memikirkan apapun dengan terlalu dalam. Di saat seperti ini, aku sering berharap aku tidak begitu sensitif dan pemikir.

Aku melirik Sasuke dan hampir tersedak saat matanya bertemu dengan milikku. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan paling intens yang pernah aku dapatkan, dan membuat bagian tubuhku hangat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya hangat karena pemuda empat tahun lebih muda dariku.

Mungkin ini hanya alasanku saja, karena banyak wanita mengencani pria lebih muda sejak dulu namun untukku, seperti melanggar norma sosial. Aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu. Aku adalah tipe wanita keibuan, orang yang biasa mereka—pria lebih muda—datangi untuk curhat saat patah hati untuk menghibur dengan masakan atau menemani menonton film karena mereka tidak bisa melakukannya dengan teman pria lain.

Dan sekarang Sasuke Uchiha menatapku seperti dia ingin membawaku ke ranjangnya.

Aku harus melarikan diri. Sekarang.

"Oh," kataku sesantai yang aku bisa, "mereka sudah kembali. Aku akan…" aku berdiri, mengernyit saat merasakan kepalaku berdenyut sakit sebelum melempar senyum untuk Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Oke." Sasuke mengangguk, memutarkan kursinya santai sambil melihatku pergi. "Sakura!"

Aku meringis namun segera mengatur ekspresi wajah, menoleh dari balik bahu. "Iya?"

"Kau pembohong yang payah."

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa mendengarnya, atau saat melihat tatapan mengundang di wajah tampannya saat Sasuke dengan santainya menyandar di meja bar, seperti menantangku. Wajahku memerah marah lalu merengut memelototi Sasuke. Memang dia pikir apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Kalau saja aku punya batu, akan aku lempar ke arahnya.

"Aku pembohong yang hebat," aku membela diri, "jangan katakan sebaliknya!" Aku lalu berbalik sambil menghentakan kaki menuju rumah. Saat aku sudah mencapai kamarku malam itu, aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya tindakanku. Alkohol sialan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya aku setuju untuk datang ke sini," aku menggerutu tertahan, mencoba untuk tidak menggaruk bagian dadaku yang gatal. "Oke, aku tahu kau menyuapku, tapi rasanya sama sekali tidak adil."

"Diam dan tersenyumlah," Sasuke menyuruh dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat membentuk seringai percaya diri saat fotografer menyuruh kami berpose untuk terakhir kali. Saat mereka sudah bebas dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku menghembuskan nafas lega di luar tekanan rol kamera. Jamuan bisnis yang diselenggarakan fakultas Sasuke cukup mewah, aku cukup terkejut melihat teman- teman Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang terlibat kelihatan mengenakan setelah dan gaun mewah, tidak seperti orang- orang dalam fakultasku. Aku bahkan mengenakan _stilletto_!

Lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggulku, dan aku mengizinkannya karena aku setuju menjadi teman kencannya malam ini. Menurutku alasan Sasuke tidak masuk akal, namun pada akhirnya aku setuju, setelah pemuda malang itu berjanji untuk menemaniku keluar kota mencari bahan tugas dan setelah Sasuke berjanji untuk tidak berbicara memutar- mutar saat mengajakku. Dia kelihatan sangat gugup saat itu, aku pasti akan membahasnya kalau saja tidak takut mendapatkan tatapan mematikan darinya.

"Jadi," kataku sambil menatap gadis- gadis cantik yang tersenyum riang saat menatap Sasuke dari penjuru ruangan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak salah satu dari mereka saja, agar kau tidak perlu repot- repot menemaniku ke Suna?" aku menahan senyum membayangkan imbalan yang aku dapatkan jika aku mau datang ke sini, yang tidak buruk juga. "Apa karena kau peduli dengan pendapat mereka dan takut kalau kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri karena gugup?"

Aku terkekeh melihat Sasuke merengut, "Bisa jangan bahas itu?" tanyanya, "kau membuat aku gugup."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Senang mendengarnya."

Dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun tertahan satu gerombolan temannya yang mendatangi kami. Aku melangkah mundur dengan senang hati, melihat Sasuke berinteraksi. Cara dia menarik bibir tipis membentuk senyum yang selalu membuahkan hasil sebuah seringai seksi, cara dia berdiri. Dibalik tampilan luarnya yang dingin, Sasuke sebenarnya lucu, baik dan sangat ingin tahu, khususnya tentang kegiatanku. Terkadang, dia datang berkunjung ke apartemenku hanya untuk duduk dan melihatku mengerjakan tugas, sambil membaca buku catatanku. Aku lebih suka belajar sambil menjelaskan tentang berbagai konsep dan pembelajaran di kelasku padanya, daripada belajar sendirian di perpustakaan selama berjam- jam.

Rangkulan Sasuke di pinggangnya sedikit mengerat, aku menatapnya penuh tanya, dan melihatnya tengah tersenyum sambil mengobrol dengan seorang temannya. Tidak ada yang spesial saat itu, dia tidak sedang mengatakan pidato panjang yang menggetarkan hati, namun entah mengapa saat itu, aku menyadari perasaanku.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha. Butuh seribu kali melihat senyumnya untuk membuat aku menyadarinya. Aku hampir berlari ketika menyadari perasaan kuatku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa lagi menyangkalnya, perasaan ini tidak sama dengan hanya sekedar menyukai seseorang. Aku jatuh cinta padanya seperti pada seorang pria.

Aku ingin menangis, tertawa dan menyumpah di waktu bersamaan.

"Maaf tentang teman – temanku," nada suara Sasuke menyesal, "aku tahu kau sudah lapar. Mereka menghidangkan makan malam sebentar lagi."

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Baguslah!" mataku mendarat pada apapun kecuali Sasuke. Oke, aku bisa mengatasinya. Jelas aku tidak bisa mengajak Sasuke ke Suna setelah ini, bisa- bisa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti menerkamnya. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, merusak persahabatan kami.

Sasuke menatapku penasaran, "Kau baik- baik saja? Kau terlihat lebih gelisah dari biasanya."

Aku tertawa menghindarinya, namun melihat ekspresi terhibur di wajah Sasuke, pasti aku lebih terlihat seperti seorang psikopat.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokan, "Cuma lapar," aku mendudukan diri di kursi yang Sasuke tarik dan mencoba untuk terlihat santai dan bukan seperti aku lebih baik berada di tempat lain. Cukup mudah, karena aku ada di dekat Sasuke, namun saat menyadari perasaanku padanya, suasana hatiku kembali suram. Walau Sasuke sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Tenten, aku masih bisa melihat gadis- gadis yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Hai, Sasuke," seorang gadis berambut gelap menyapa. Rambut berkilaunya membentuk _updo_ klasik dan mata beningnya dibingkai _kohl_ dengan sempurna. Aku berpikir bahwa dia sangat cantik, dan dari wajah Sasuke, aku yakin dia berpikir hal yang sama.

"Hei, Hinata." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengedik ke arahku untuk memperkenalkan aku, yang aku tanggapi dengan sebuah senyum hangat membalas senyum ramah di wajah Hinata. Mereka segera mengobrol tentang presentasi grup mereka, aku mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan, yang tidak begitu sulit karena aku biasa bergumam di dalam kepalaku untuk menghindari suara yang tidak aku inginkan. Mataku menyapu ruangan, aku tersadar dari lamunan saat merasakan tangan Sasuke mendarat di pahaku, meminta atensi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Aku terkesan dengan usahamu agar tidak mati kebosanan." kata Sasuke membuat Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa dia memaksamu untuk datang?"

Aku menyandarkan punggung santai, " _Well_ , lebih seperti simbiosis mutualisme," jawabku, "aku mendapatkan imbalan. Lagipula, aku cukup menikmati malam ini," aku menyikut Sasuke, "karena teman kencanku sangat _gentleman_."

"Begitu," Hinata menatap Sasuke penasaran, "jadi kau tidak menanyakannya padanya?"

Aku memiringkan kepala menatap Sasuke, "Menanyakan apa?"

Hinata tersenyum minta maaf, "Oh, bukan apa- apa. Aku sedang membicarakan tentang…" dia berhenti, melirik Sasuke yang terlihat sedang melihat jam tangannya dnegan begitu cermat. "Lupakan. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi, ya?"

Aku menatap Hinata yang berlari tergesa, mengerutkan alis, aku memalingkan wajah menatap Sasuke. Makanan sudah di sajikan, namun aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasan bahwa aku seharusnya tahu tentang apa yang Hinata katakan tadi.

Tidak ada gunanya menahan rasa ingin tahu, "Siapa yang Hinata bicarakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa- apa."

Aku pasti akan menerima jawaban Sasuke kalau saja dia tidak menggunakan nada tergesa- gesa seperti memintaku untuk melupakannya. Dia mengambil gelas dan menyesap isinya sampai aku memalingkan pandangan. Dia mungkin tidak haus, aku berharap minuman itu membuatnya sering ke kamar mandi. Mendesah, aku menunduk menatap isi piringku dan berterimakasih kepada pelayan.

"Aku kira kita sudah melewati tahap saling menyimpan rahasia kecil dalam hubungan ini," aku menggumam.

"Ini tidak kecil," katanya, "ini… kau tidak akan mengerti. Lupakan saja."

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai pendengaranku. Perlahan, aku memutar kepala, "Aku tidak akan mengerti?"ulangku. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, dia menjejalkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya. Pilihan kata yang salah, dia menyadarinya. Bagus. Namun aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. "Kau sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Sasuke, "dan aku tidak akan menarik kata- kataku." Sasuke tertawa kering dan terpaksa, "Karena aku menyadari dengan siapa aku bicara makanya aku mengatakan bahwa itu bukan apa- apa." Dia menatapku serius, "Lupakan saja, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Untuk kali pertama, aku merasa sangat marah kepada Sasuke. Beraninya dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mengerti? Aku adalah orang paling pengertian yang aku tahu! Aku bisa membaur dengan semua orang, mengerti, dan bersimpati, dan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak akan mengerti?!

Tapi kemudian aku berhenti, rasa marah terhenti dan perlahan digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih dingin dan berat memenuhi perutku menuju dada. Bagaimana jika… itu hanya asumsi pongahku saja? Berpikir bahwa dia menganggapku sahabatnya seperti anggapanku padanya? Padahal dia tidak menganggapku demikian.

Ini bukan lagi tentang rahasia tadi. Dia bisa saja meresponku secara main- main seperti biasa, namun dia menjawab dengan nada defensif, seperti menutup diri, seperti aku adalah orang asing yang mencoba menginvasi hidupnya. Seperti dia tidak mengenaklu dengan cukup baik dan mengerti bahwa aku tidak akan tersinggung atau menghakiminya. Dia seperti melemparku jauh.

Menyadari pemikiranku, semua menjadi jelas. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara kami selama ini, bagi Sasuke, itu tidak penting. Tatapan dalamnya kepadaku, percakapan kami sampai larut malam, sikapnya yang luar biasa baik. Itu tidak berarti apapun, mungkin begitulah dia bersikap kepada semua orang, kepada setiap gadis.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku berpikir aku spesial sampai aku tahu bahwa aku tidak.

Kesadaran ini lebih menyakitkan seribu kali daripada sebelumnya, dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Oke," aku mencoba menggerutu lalu tersenyum cerah namun Sasuke melirikku dengan rengutan di wajahnya. Aku yakin mataku berkaca- kaca maka aku menghindari matanya. "Aku cerewet seperti biasanya."

"Kau tidak—"

"Lupakan," aku memotongnya, tersenyum tanpa menatap matanya, lalu menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut. Kami tidak bisa mengobrol setelah itu karena tamu pembicara dan grup- grup presentasi menaiki panggung. Sampai pada akhir acara, aku terlalu sakit untuk melakukan apapun. Aku tidak bisa percaya semua kekacauan ini hanya karena satu kalimat bodoh, namun aku tidak bisa menghapusnya. Semoga aku bukan aktor yang buruk malam ini. Aku bahkan tertawa pada beberapa candaan mereka di panggung.

Aku mengernyit memikirkannya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Tidak masalah."

"Maaf tentang presentasi membosankannya," dia tertawa tidak yakin, lalu menatapku. Aku tetap menatap ke jendela. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka akan semembosankan itu. Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan membawamu melarikan diri."

Aku tertawa walau terdengar terpaksa, "Tidak seburuk itu, kok. Setidaknya beberapa cukup menghibur." Aku mengedikan bahu. "Butuh banyak kepercayaan diri untuk naik ke panggung begitu. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku tidak mengambil kelas bisnis." tambahku.

"Hei, bisnis tidak seburuk aku yang mengajakmu kencan malam ini."

Luka semakin lebar di dadaku. Ini menggelikan, yang tengah aku rasakan. Hanya karena aku tidak sedekat yang aku kira, bukan berarti aku sama sekali bukan temannya! Aku hanya merasa sebal karena aku merasa sakit karena hal sesepele ini. Aku harap aku sendirian saat ini agar aku bisa mengatur isi kepalaku yang berantakan.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak merespon kalimatnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pelan, "Tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi…"

Aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding, "Lupakan saja, Sasuke. Itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku. Aku tidak seharusnya ikut campur."

Diam. Lagipula dia harus merespon apa?

Dia mengantarku sampai ke pintu walau dia tidak perlu, dan berdiri dalam diam di sampingku saat aku mencari kunci. Ini aneh, kami tidak biasanya ada dalam situasi hening yang tidak nyaman seperti ini, namun karena sudah malam, aku mengabaikannya.

Aku memutar tubuh untuk memberinya senyuman, "Selamat malam, hati- hati di jalan ya?" secara insting, tanganku terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya namun berhenti di udara. Aku berbalik dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

Aku merasa menjadi seorang mengecut, bersembunyi di sudut perpustakaan dengan buku menutupi wajah saat aku melihat Sasuke melangkah masuk satu jam yang lalu. Yang pertama kali aku pikirkan adalah memanggilnya, tapi dia tidak begitu dekat dan kakiku kesemutan sehingga tidak bisa mendekatinya. Selain itu, kami sudah tidak berbicara selama beberapa minggu. Kami saling mengirim SMS beberapa kali, dan menyapa 'hai-bye' jika tak sengaja bertemu mata. Aku tahu menghindarinya adalah pertahanan diriku karena ego yang terluka.

Aku seharusnya menyapanya lebih dulu. Sasuke memang tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku, namun itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk menjauhinya. Aku sangat buruk.

Dan di sinilah aku, menatapnya dari seberang ruangan, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Beratus alasan melayang di kepalaku agar aku tidak menghampirinya sekarang, seperti aku tidak mau membuat ribut di perpustakaan.

Masa bodoh. Aku akan melakukannya besok.

Aku melihat Sasuke meraih cangkir kopinya dan merengut sebelum meletakannya kembali.

Aku bangkit dan mengumpulkan barang- barangku. Dengan pelan, aku berjalan keluar melalui sela rak buku agar tidak terlihat, mengabaikan suara di kepalaku yang berteriak untuk menghampirinya. Aku adalah yang lebih dewasa namun aku bertingkah seperti bocah berusia dua belas tahun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sudah kembali dari Starbucks, karena memang terletak tepat di seberang kampus. Aku berjalan dengan cepat, tidak mau memakan waktu lebih lama untuk meminta maaf.

Entah beruntung atau malang, sesampainya aku di perpustakaan, kursi yang tadi diduduki Sasuke kosong namun tasnya masih ada di sana. Mungkin ke kamar mandi, melirik sekeliling dengan cepat, aku tidak melihatnya di manapun. Aku berjalan cepat menuju mejanya, meletakan kopi di sana (mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu dari seorang gadis di tempat duduk terdekat) namun kemudian berbalik untuk menitipkan pesan agar Sasuke tahu bahwa minuman ini tidak diracun dan dari Tenten.

Di jalan pulang, aku memikirkan kemungkinan apakah aku mau meminum minuman yang aku temukan begitu saja di atas meja.

…kemunginannya nol besar.

.

.

.

Aku bodoh.

"Bodoh," gumamku, berdiri tidak nyaman sebelum mendesah dan mengetuk pintu. Aku sedang berada di depan apartemen Sasuke dan mengetuk pintu, bersiap meminta maaf karena menghindarinya yang sebenarnya lebih berpengaruh pada diriku daripada pada Sasuke. Aku berpikir tidak masalah jika kami tidak seketika kembali pada hubungan persahabatan yang terasa mudah seperti biasanya (walau akan sangat aku syukuri kalau saja itu terjadi), aku tidak bisa terus mengabaikannya. Aku merasa bersalah telah menjauhinya saat dia bahkan sama sekali tidak bersalah! Ini salahku! Aku sangat marah pada diriku sendiri sampai aku ingin berbalik dan pergi.

Jantungku berdegup di dada, detik berlalu dengan tidak sabar aku mengetuk pintu lagi. Dia tidak boleh mengabaikanku saat aku sudah terlanjur di sini. Aku akan meminta maaf, lalu pergi. Berharap bahwa dia akan menghentikanku dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik- baik saja.

Pintu mengayun terbuka, aku berkedip.

Hinata berdiri di balik pintu, dengan mengenakan kaos besar yang terlihat seperti milik Sasuke. "Hai," dia menguap. "oh, Sakura!" dia tersenyum malu, "mencari Sasuke, ya? Dia sedang mandi."

"Oh," bisikku, "tidak, maaf. Aku lupa aku ada janji lain. Terimakasih."

Aku memang bodoh.

Kenapa aku membeku? Apa aku terkejut setelah melihat secara langsung bahwa Sasuke aktif secara seksual? Aku mencoba meneguk ludah yang tersangkut di tenggorokan, namun aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Aku mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku di halaman apartemennya untuk menarik nafas, untuk menguatkan diri, karena aku bertingkah menggelikan.

Kalau begini rasanya patah hati, aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang- orang menulis lagu tentang betapa indahnya jatuh cinta. Ini sangat sakit.

Tapi ada juga lagu sedih tentang cinta tak berbalas, dan itu yang sedang aku rasakan. Ini terdengar seperti virus, aku terinfeksi cinta tak berbalas, maaf karena tidak bisa berfungsi seperti biasanya karena bisa menangis tiba- tiba dan dada meledak. Aku tertawa di sela- sela tangis.

"Aku pikir wanita benci menangis di depan umum?"

Mataku terbuka, dan seketika aku melompat dari kursi. Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter di depanku, nafasnya terengah, dengan handuk putih mengalung di pundak dan hanya memakai celana hitam pendek. Mataku berusaha untuk tetap berada di wajahnya namun _abs_ berototnya membayang di pikiranku. Menakjubkan.

"Aku tidak menangis," aku menyangkal seketika, sambil menyeka pipi, "ini alergi," tambahku menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang memutar bola mata.

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu," respon Sasuke.

"Yap," aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku. Mengambang, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan, dengan Sasuke berdiri di sana, namun tubuhku bangkit dan mengatakan, "Aku minta maaf."

Dan kemudian aku mulai mengoceh, tidak begitu paham apa yang coba aku katakan, hanya menangkap kalimat seperti _, …bertingkah bodoh…harga diri…hormon…dramastis… bukan salahmu sama sekali… izinkan aku mentraktir makan malam di luar. Atau membelikanmu makanan, kita tidak perlu keluar._

Yang ditanggapi dengan ledakan Sasuke, "Apa kau bisa berhenti melakukannya?"

Aku mengedip menatapnya, bertanya- tanya bagian mana dari pernyataan maafku yang salah. Mungkin pemilihan katanya, aku terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kau tahu?" kata Sasuke, menegakan bahu dan berjalan ke arahku, "aku sangat benci saat kau melakukannya."

Alis mataku mengerut, "Melakukan apa?"

"Berasumsi." Dia menunduk menatapku, seperti dia mengira aku mengerti apa yang sedang dia bicarakan, namun kemudian dia mendesah seperti sadar dia sedang berbicara kepada dinding. "Kau menjauh karena berpikir aku hanya mahasiswa tahun pertama bodoh yang kau perlakukan seperti seorang adik, seperti yang lainnya. Di penjamuan, kau berasumsi bahwa yang aku rahasiakan ada hubungannya dengan hubungan kita… _well_ , memang," dia menggumam marah, "tapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dan tadi, kau berasumsi bahwa aku tidur dengan Hinata!"

Aku hanya mengedip, "Memang benarkan?"

"Tidak! Dia di sana karena dia pacar Naruto, teman sekamarku!"

"Walaupun iya, aku rasa itu tidak penting."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, aku dapat melihat urat nadinya timbul. "Itu penting," suara Sasuke menekan.

Aku menekan pelipisku, bingung. "Oke," kataku pelan, "kau tidak tidur dengannya, dan aku minta maaf." Aku menatapnya bingung, "Kau sudah mendengar permintaan maafku yang bodoh. Aku benar- benar mintan maaf," ulangku gugup, berharap Sasuke tidak menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari penjelasan panjang tidak jelasku. "Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu."

Kemarahan di mata Sasuke mereda dan bahunya jatuh. "Iya," dia membersihkan tenggorokan, "tadi apa maksudmu tadi?"

Sial. Seharusnya aku hanya mengatakan 'Maaf' saja, tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Aku menghindari tatapannya, mencari cara melepaskan diri, namun tidak mendapatkannya. "Aku hanya terbawa suasana," aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku pikir kau tidak menganggapku teman dan rasanya sakit saat kau menolak terbuka padaku'.

"Begitu."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuatku mendesah. Aku memang tidak pandai berbohong. "Begini…intinya adalah rasanya menyakitkan, dan mungkin aku memang senang mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, tapi biasanya tidak jauh dari kenyataan." Aku menggigit bibir bawah, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. "Maaf."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke seketika, "kesimpulan apa?"

"Um, aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku menganggapu sebagai teman yang sangat baik." Ya Tuhan, ini susah, aku lebih baik melakukan apapun selain ini. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku belikan makan malam dan kita melupakan semua ini saja?" pintaku putus asa.

"Tidak." Dia melangkah lebih dekat, menginvasi jarak nyamanku. "Kau bertingkah aneh di sekitarku akhir- akhir ini," tuduh Sasuke, "kau menghindariku, lalu melakukan hal- hal manis, selanjutnya kau berbalik dan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" Frustasi, dia meremas rambutnya, "Kau mengirimkan tanda yang tidak jelas, dan saat aku pikir aku mengerti, kau menjauh namun membuatkan aku sup saat aku sakit."

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja," kataku setelah jeda beberapa saat. "Maksudku…oke, supnya memang sengaja aku buat."

"Cuma empat tahun, Sakura," suara Sasuke terdengar memohon, "bukan dua puluh. Kalaupun dua puluh tahun aku tak peduli."

Aku menatapnya dengan bibir menganga, "Kau mau mengencani seorang gadis yang lebih tua dua puluh tahun darimu?"

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan melanturku. "Itu hanya angka, kenapa kau begitu memikirkannya? Kalau kita saling suka, maka tidakkah itu cukup?"

"Tidak," balasku hanya untuk memberi bahan perdebatan. "Aku suka profesorku. Aku suka paman Kakashi, teman ayahku. Itu tidak berarti apa- apa. Kau tidak bisa membandingkan—"

"Oke, bagaimana kalau cinta?" potong Sasuke tajam, "Apa kau mau melawan norma sosial, saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Bibirku terbuka seperti ikan. "Itu," aku mengusap pelipisku,"…akan berbeda."

"Tidak juga," dia masih merengut menatapku, "aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama, namun kau terlalu sibuk mendorongku menjauh untuk menyadari bahwa aku menginginkanmu."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan aku karena kau tidak berani mengungkapkannya padaku?" aku berteriak marah.

"Tidak berani?" Sasuke seperti ingin mengguncangkan tubuhku agar aku tersadar, "Kau pikir aku tidak mengatakannya padamu karena aku tidak berani? Apa kau pernah ketemu dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau adalah orang paling tertutup yang aku tahu!"

"Hey!" aku berteriak sekarang, "Aku adalah orang paling terbuka, pengertian, jujur—oke akhir- akhir ini tidak begitu jujur—tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku! Kau dikelilingi seluruh gadis- gadis seperti api mengejar minyak, aku bahkan tidak bisa bersaing!"

"Kau tidak perlu bersaing!" Sasuke meneriaki aku, "kalau kau mau melihatku sedetik saja, kau akan menyadari bahwa aku milikmu sejak awal!"

"Kau seharusnya memberikan tanda!" aku merasa seperti hidungku mengeluarkan api, aku sangat marah. "Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa membaca pikiran? Aku juga melihatmu, Sasuke, kalau saja aku bisa melihat _tanda_ yang kau berikan, maka aku tidak akan berada di sini, menangis!"

Aku bukan orang yang senang menggunakan kekerasan, namun sekarang, rasanya aku ingin memukul Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke terlihat sama marahnya, "Apa yang kau coba katakan?"

Bukankah dia yang tadi secara tidak langsung memanggilku tidak peka?

"Serius?" kataku tidak percaya, "Jadi kau _juga_ tidak mengerti tanda yang aku berikan saat kau sedang melihatku, bahwa aku mencintaimu? Padahal itu sangat _jelas!_ " teriakku penuh sarkasme. Aku tidak cukup sabar untuk mengejeknya. Aku juga tidak bisa memukulnya, jadi aku harus menjauh darinya. "Dengar, aku ingin memukulmu, tapi karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku akan pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Kita akan bicara lagi setelah kau menyadari di mana kesalahanmu."

Marah, aku berjalan pergi, terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari kepala- kepala yang muncul di jendela bangunan apartemen Sasuke. Brilian.

Tiba- tiba, aku melayang di udara, sebuah teriakan keluar dari bibirku. Saat aku membuka mata, aku merasakan lengan yang melingkar di tubuhku dan dada telanjang menempel di lenganku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk menyerang Sasuke atau mendorongnya ke lantai.

"Apa," gigiku bergemeletuk, "yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau membuat aku marah," kata Sasuke santai, panik segera memenuhi kepalaku saat aku menyadari dia akan mengunciku menuju kamar bersamanya sampai… sampai apa? Aku tidak mau tahu selanjutnya.

"Kita bisa saling marah dari kejauhan," aku menyarankan, "sepertinya orang umum biasanya begitu."

Sasuke menyeringai, setelah pintu tertutup. Mengherankannya adalah tubuhku bergetar bukan karena gugup namun karena mengantisipasi.

"Percaya padaku," katanya pelan, mencapaiku, "aku marah padamu." Lalu kepalanya menunduk dekat dan bibirnya meluncur menyapu sepanjang telingaku. Seketika, suhu ruangan memanas seratus derajat, dan tangannya yang kini ada di bawah kaosku sama sekali tidak membantu. "Sejak kapan?"

"Um…" Sasuke menekan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, bibirnya kini asik menghisap leherku. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya jika begini? "Sejak kapan…apa?"

Bibirnya melengkung di atas kulitku, "Sejak kapan kau mencintai aku?"

"Apa- apaan ini?" aku terengah saat dia menggigit leherku pelan, "kau sedang memintaku memuaskan egomu?"

"Tidak juga," sepasang matanya penuh dengan kepuasan dan kilat nakal, "aku hanya mau tahu seberapa lama aku harus menghukummu karena sudah merahasiakannya."

"Merahasiakannya…" kepalaku kosong saat merasakan tangannya menggambar lingkaran- lingkaran kecil di punggungku, di bawah kaos, "aku tidak…"

"Berapa lama?"

"Beberaa minggu. Oke, beberapa bulan."

Dia menarik kepalanya, merengut imut menatapku. Merona, aku menatapnya balik, melihat tawa di matanya menghilang menyisakan raut serius.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke, "akan aku buktikan padamu, setiap hari, sampai kau percaya. lalu aku akan membuktikannya lagi, setiap hari."

Aku meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu tersenyum. "Kedengaran seperti kau sedang menantangku."

Dia menarikku semakin dekat menuju tubuh setengah telanjangnya, menatap tepat di mataku. "Oh, memang. Anggap apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu setelah ini adalah sebuah peringatan, kalau kau masih belum percaya padaku."

Aku bisa saja melarikan diri, tapi dia akan menangkapku. Dari awal, aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan. Dari awal, aku memang sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkap sejak Sasuke mengatakan 'halo, namun aku tidak masalah tentangnya. Jatuh yang ini—jatuh cinta—rasanya seperti terbang.

* * *

 **AN** : Dapat ide waktu lagi bener- bener dengerin lagu Hello-nya Beyonce. Untuk yang mungkin bertanya- tanya kenapa Hinata pakai baju Sasuke waktu bukain pintu, itu hanya perkiraan Sakura, padahal dia mah pake baju Naruto. Lol. Trus pas Sasuke bawa Sakura ke kamar, kan masih ada Hinata? Masa mereka mau melakukan yang iya- iya dengan audiens sih? Jadi apartemen Sasuke itu ada dua kamar, mau melakukan yang iya2 juga bebas aja sih, balas dendam dong Sasukenya, kan semalam Naruto sama Hinata juga udah iya- iya tanpa mikirinin dia keberisikan. WEE

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
